falloutequestriafandomcom-20200223-history
Magic
Magic is a natural part of the world in the Equestrian wasteland. Before and after the war, magic continues to be a part of the everyday life in the wasteland. = Magic Users = Many creatures possess inherent abilities that are magical in nature. Ponies in particular have been shown as having natural magic, each species has a magical trait or Quality that is mostly unique to them. Mortal sentient Species Unicorns Unicorn Ponies are the only Ponies that could use and create spells, excluding Alicorns. Unicorn Ponies possess a distinct advantage over their wasteland counterparts, since they can use multiple weapons in their telekinetic grip and cast spells. A unicorns defining feature is their horn which is needed to channel magic and create/cast spells. A Unicorns horn can be destroyed, taking away their magical capabilities. The horn can be regrown through healing magic via an Alicorn or Unicorn. Alicorns Alicorns are the most powerful spellcasters in the Equestrian wastelands. The only two natural Alicorns, Princesses Celestia and Luna were powerful enough to raise and lower the Sun and Moon. Celestia could raise both celestial bodies and did so for a thousand years, until Luna's return. The Alicorns found throughout the wasteland are created artifically, but are still very powerful, far more powerful than regular Unicorns. Alicorns are ideally suited for the wasteland, able to absorb balefire radiation and use it to enhance their size and most importantly their raw magical power. As their name suggests Alicorns bear the strength of Earth Ponies, the wings of a pegasus and the powerful spellcasting of a Unicorn. Earth Ponies Though seemingly at a disadvantage when compared to their Pony kin. Earth Ponies actually do possess their own brand of magic. Earth Ponies before the great war, ran the majority of farms. Their natural talents in making things grow extends from plants to Rock farms. Earth ponies are also normally physically stronger than their Pegasi or Unicorn counterparts. Earth Ponies were also good at working with animals and took care of animals that lived on their farms. Pegasus Ponies Pegasi though not as physically strong as Earth Ponies, are instead gifted with wings. Their wings noticeably make no sound when they're flapping. Pegasi can touch and hold clouds, making them able to walk on and move clouds and by extension, control the weather. Ghoul Ponies are also shown flying, even though their wings usually have no feathers to provide lift in the first place. Pegasus Ponies were responsible for controlling Equestria's weather before and during the war, much to the annoyance of Rainbow Dash who wanted to keep fighting, rather than return to Equestria to clear the skies. Griffins Griffins have been shown as able to walk on clouds like Pegasi. It can be deduced, that Griffins can also control the weather like Pegasi as they were shown moving the clouds. Ghouls A ghoul has the ability to soak up radiation and remain unharmed by it. Ghouls can also regenerate and heal themselves with radiation. Canterlot Ghouls can heal from far more severe injuries fairly quickly, making Canterlot feral ghouls much more dangerous than regular ones. Dragons Dragons are gifted with the abilities of flight and Fire breathing. The fire breath is magical and can be used as a way of sending messages or transporting items/creatures. Spike is the only Dragon shown to possess the ability to breath flames that can transport letters/items/living creatures. Zebra Zebra have been shown as naturally resistant to forms of mind control, especially magical. This also means they cannot be detected by telepathic entities, like the Goddess. Animals Various animals also have natural magical abilities. Cockatrice The cockatrice has a gaze that can petrify any living creature. The Cockatrice can also undo the spell. Phoenix Both balefire and regular Phoenixes can regenerate from their ashes. Balefire phoenixes can also absorb and store balefire radiation like Ghouls and Alicorns. Hydra Have regenerative abilities and poisonous breath. Manticore Manticores are naturally resistant to radiation, like other wildlife, such as the Cockatrice. Deities The land of Equestria, besides being home to many naturally gifted magical creatures, also had very powerful entities that could command even more powerful magic than the Artifical Alicorns or regular Unicorns. Celestia Celestia was the Alicorn Ruler of Equestria for a thousand years. She ruled Equestria jointly with her sister Luna, after she was restored to her old self. Celestia possessed the power to control the sun, she personally raised and lowered it before and during the Zebra/Equestrian War. She also wielded three of the Elements of Harmony personally. Luna Luna was the co-ruler of Equestria, along with Celestia and eventually sole ruler of Equestria. Luna controlled the Moon and Stars, she could manipulate the night sky and raise the Moon and did so before and during the Zebra/Equestrian conflicts. Nightmare Moon Nightmare was the corrupted form Luna took over 1200 years ago. A being driven by anger and hate, she overpowered Celestia and was able to put the world into an eternal night. The Elements of Harmony were able to banish her to the moon for a thousand years and eventually restore Luna to her Pure self. Discord The spirit and physical embodiment of chaos. Discord once ruled Equestria in a permenant state of Chaos. He made the lives of the Ponies and by extension everyone else miserable. He was defeated by Celestia and Luna and again by the Mane 6 by using the Elements of Harmony. Discord was powerful enough to effortlessly take control of the sky and could enact reality changing spells at a whim, alter ponies minds and behaviour and change himself physically with ease. = Kinds of Magic = Cutie Marks/Glyphmarks One distinctive form of natural magic that is shared by both ponies and zebra are Cutie Marks/Glyphmarks. Both appear when a pony/zebra realizes their special talent or goal in life. Manifested as a Spells Magic channeled by Unicorns and Alicorns can generate spells to cause specific effects. Some of this magic can happen unintentionally like Twilight Sparkle when she was startled by Rainbow Dash's first Sonic Rainboom and turned her parents into potted plants and hatched Spike and simultaneously grew him. Telekinesis for example is an innate magical spell that every Unicorn and Alicorn knows how to do. The stronger a Unicorns magic, the heavier an object they can lift. This can also grow with practice as shown by Littlepip, whose Telekinesis continued to grow stronger and stronger throughout her journey. Littlepip can also use Telekinesis to turn liquids into solid weapons, specifically blood, but if this is due to contact with the Black Book or merely practice is unknown. List of Spells Enhanced as a Megaspells See: * List of Megaspells in Fallout: Equestria * List of Megaspells in side stories Bound in an object Magical items are items that are either magical naturally or have been made magical, such as Power Armor, Memory Orbs, Pipbucks or Soul Jars. List of Magical Items The Elements of Harmony The Elements of Harmony are six magical artifacts first used to seal the Draconequus Discord . The Elements were wielded by both Luna and Celestia at the time. Years on, Celestia would use the elements on her sister when she became Nightmare Moon, the Elements banished luna to the Moon for a thousand years. When the thousand years were up, Twilight Sparkle and her soon to be friends rediscovered the Elements and became friends along the way. They used the Elements on Nightmare Moon, fully restoring her to her original form. The Elements were used again a year later on Discord, turning him into stone (assumed one year after the events of season 1). The six Elements when inert, take the form of six stone spheres. When active, the Elements take the form of gold items, depending on the time. The six elements of harmony were wielded by: *Generosity - Rarity *Honesty - Applejack *Kindness - Fluttershy *Laughter - Pinkie Pie *Loyalty - Rainbow Dash *Magic - Twilight Sparkle *The Spark - Twilight Sparkle The Element of Magic was a tiara, whilst the other five were necklaces. Each Element has a gem shaped like the cutie-mark of the Element bearer. The current bearers are: *Laughter - Ditzy Doo *Loyalty - Calamity *Kindness - Velvet Remedy *Honesty - Homage *Magic - Unknown (Life Bloom is a possible candidate) *Generosity - Unknown (Littlepip could potentially bear the element due to her sacrifices, but she was in the S.P.P. Tower so the identity of the element-bearer is unknown) *The Spark - Littlepip Their current forms are golden PipBucks with a gem of their bearer's cutie mark. Raw Magic (Purity) Sometimes, either during major geological/arcane events or as a by-product of certain spells, magic can coalesce into either a solid, liquid or gaseous state, depending on situational factors. Solid magic forms into glowing crystals that emits a slight hum, and can be used as specialized ammo. Liquid magic is incredibly lethal when submerged in it, and takes the form of a bright glowing pink liquid. Gaseous magic is not as lethal, but is a lot more subtle, it's form changing depending on air pressure and concentration. The Vanhoover Region is the sight of numerous raw magic deposits. Stable 72 in particular was built over a underground well of liquid magic, where the gaseous by-product was funneled into the Stable, gradually exposing the residents to it in a cruel and ultimately hopeless experiment. = Trivia = *According to Lacunae in Project Horizons, the energy required for an alicorn to teleport is "the product of the square of the amount of mass to be transported, the square of the distance to be covered, Fireflash's constant, and the inverse of the amount of radiation ''(she has) absorbed''." The equation can be roughly written as e = (m2d2f) - r, where ''e ''= the energy required, ''m ''= the mass to be transported, ''d ''= distance to be travelled, ''f ''= Fireflash's constant (whatever it may be) and ''r ''= radiation absorbed. *Fluttershy and the Hospital Horror both possessed an unusual paralyzing ability called 'The Stare' which may be a form of magic. Xenith was familiar with it but did not elaborate. *Non-magical characters have frequently accused overt magic users as 'cheaters'. The phrase 'cheater magic' was originally coined by Hidden Fortune of the story Fallout: Equestria - Treasure Hunting and has since been uttered by Rampage of Project Horizons. Category:Setting Category:Content Category:Magic